Jasmine's Candy Love
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: "I choice YAOI, I mean anime!"- Jasmine White, your average "normal" teenage girl. And by normal I mean, a girl who probably obsessive with anime/manga and yaoi. Warning: Swearing, Different Language(s), Boy on Boy(?), References to other things, Inappropriate things that MAY change to M, World History.


**Jasmine's Candy Love**

**Summary: "I choice YAOI, I mean anime!"- Jasmine White, your average "normal" teenage girl. And by normal I mean, a girl who probably obsessive with anime/manga and yaoi.**

**A/N: What can I say? Boredom killed the cat (actually curiosity did). I'm not sure I'm going continue or not but WHATEVER! I wanted a better summary but that's what I can think of right now. I also surprise that I catch up on episode 20. Anyways, this story is PROBABLY about my thoughts when I play My Candy Love and trust me, it is NOT what you expected from a girl. I do not own My Candy Love of course; I do own Jasmine because she's me (duh). Fun Fact: Did you know that "Hetalia" means Useless Italy in Japanese? The more you know…Actually I think that's what it means. **

_Beep, Beep!_

Oh god, shut the hell up alarm clock! I hit my alarm clock so it can turn it off. Thank god, that thing is off now! Plus I was middle of a good dream! (Please do not question when you hear "good dream" from my mouth.) Ugh, I can't believe I have to go to school today! I wish it was summer. I get up from my bed and went my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and find something to wear.

"Ok, what should I wear?" Probably the first world's problem, and especially for women since we love to dress up.

"Ok, maybe I can wear this wait no too…hippies. Or I can…no too gothic…oh maybe…no…ugh, why is it so hard to find clothes?! God please help me!" I can never find something I want to wear with hat or anything it. After being so frosted about what I want to wear, I finally found the outfit I want to wear. I was wearing a shirt with Japan's flag (I love learning about Japan's culture and history, I know I'm geek), jeans shorts, white leggings, and black boots. Not a slut or anything, just a girl who obsessive with Japan…perfect. I grabbed my backpack and went down the kitchen. I grabbed my cereal box called Cinnamon Toast Crunch (probably the best cereal ever made in this century) and a bowl. I placed my cereal box and bowl on the table. I sat down and pull the cereal in the bowl. Crap, I forget the milk! I got up and grabbed the milk. My mother came inside the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, are you nervous about your first day in Sweet Amoris?"

"Yeah, I mean what if they don't like me because I'm weird?"

"Jasmine, I'm sure they will like you just the way you are no matter how weird you are." Yeah, last time being myself I end up being one of the weirdest girls in school and I was 1#.

"I guess you're right, mom." I sat down and pour the milk in the bowl. I begin eating my cereal. My father came inside the kitchen.

"Hey Jasmine,"

"Hai,"

"…"

"I mean yes," These people doesn't know Japanese and heck they travel around the world and not taking ME with them!

"Your mother and I have this business plan which it's VERY important for us, we will have to travel to Japan. We are doing some trading. You know how America and Japan's relationship are." Oh yes, I do and I love knowing about America and Japan's relationship. They have very active political relationship. They are allies and partners. I actually find it adorable and especially when you know about Hetalia.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Personality, I actually found America and Japan a better couple than America and England but everyone has options.

"Well, since we notice how much you love Japan we decide to…" TAKE ME WITH YOU!

"We decide to buy you some more things in Japan." Goddamn it, I thought they were taking me with them!

"I have question for you, Jasmine. What's yaoi?" Oh god, this should be long…

"That's not important honey; I need take her to school right away." Mom, thank you for saving my life once again. I grabbed my bag and followed mom to the car.

…

"Ok, here we are! Sweet Amoris, is it nice?" Why wouldn't you take me to Japan?

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok here is your lunch bag, just in case the food here is bad." American schools' food is ALWAYS bad, mom.

"Mom that is not really necessity, you shouldn't have really."

"I just want my child to have fun at the first day of school."

"Well, I'm going to go now."

"Oh right, have fun!" I get out the car and started walking to the school. My mom waved goodbye to me. I waved back. She drove off possibly home or going to the airport. I went inside the school looking around. When I walking around and looking for help, I end bumped into someone. The person dropped its notes.

"Oh, gomennasi, I mean sorry!" I got to stop saying Japanese words, not everyone is Japanese. I saw a guy with long red hair, leather jacket, and red shirt with probably a band, jeans, and red shoes.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Douche much?

"Right, sumimasen, I mean pardon me." Seriously stop speaking Japanese, Jasmine. I help him pick up with his books.

"Are African-Japanese or something? Because you keep speaking in different language."

"No, no I'm African-American; I'm studying Japanese words because I want to go to Japan one day." Yes, I'm African-American (I don't know why I'm African because I never went to Africa in my entire life) but I'm part British…I think.

"Japan huh, I can tell by your shirt." I'm shock you know what Japan flag looks likes. We both got up.

"Yeah, here you go." I handed him his papers.

"I got to go," Now back to adventure to…um…oh yeah to found the student council room. Oh wait, it right in front my face! Haha, I went inside the room and saw boy with blonde hair, golden eyes, blue tie, and probably one of those guys who are super smart that they can take over the world.

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel and you?"

"I'm Jasmine White, it's nice to meet you Nathaniel-san…I mean Nathaniel just…yeah…" What is up with me? It's probably it's this shirt!

"Haha, it's ok I understand." I nodded.

"Ok let me see…" He looks in my folder.

"Well, you have everything except…" What is it? What am I missing? "Except your picture, you need a picture to stay in this school."

"Is that really necessity?"

"Unfortunately, yes it is necessity if you want to stay in this school." Well, is that a son of a bitch?

"Bloody fucking hell," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," I don't think good students like him will like someone cursing in front their faces. "I will try to get the picture as soon as possible."

"I really hope so; I will like you to stay in this school." Oh you! I cracked a smile. The school bell rings. "Well, here is your schedule for your classes." He gave me my schedule. God, sweet baby Jesus let me have World History first! I looked at my schedule. Damn it, well at least I'm good at Language Arts (that's because they teach the SAME thing over and over again). Well, time to go to class then!

…

I arrived my first class in time, thankfully because I had NO idea where was my class at. I looked around and see if there is somewhere I can sit. I sat down at the middle of the classroom. The teacher came inside the classroom and sat down.

"Class, we have a new student here named Jasmine White. Please intrude yourself." I got up and walked to the front of the classroom. I looked at everyone. I spotted the guy with the red hair. He is in my class?!

"Um my name is Jasmine White and…"

"JASMINE~!" Oh please it's not…KEN! He ran up to me and hugs me.

"Jasmine, I miss you so much!" I only had been gone for the summer!

"Ken, I miss you too and all but can PLEASE stop hugging me." That wasn't a question that was an order. Let get this clear, I don't hate Ken. Actually find Ken adorable, BUT don't like him like as a crush on anything. I only like him as a FRIEND. I only see him as a friend. I saw everyone laughing at me because a geek is hugging me. (I don't hate geeks I actually like them but I don't like Ken.) Ken stopped hugging me. I looked at the guy with red hair, he was also laughing. I hate my life.

…

After my last class which it was Math, it was time for break. I tried to hurry and look for someone beside Ken but he found me.

"Jasmine, where are you going?" I'm going to be honest here.

"Nowhere, really. Hey Ken, did you have your picture for the school?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um well because I don't have my picture yet. I'm trying to figure out how to get my picture."

"You can go to the dollar shop and get your picture. That's where I got it from."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I'm going to go and try to have friends, thanks for telling me about how to get my picture though."

"No problem and I hope you can get more friends than last year!"

"Yeah, see you later then." Ken walked away. I guess he isn't so useless after all. Misjudging a person by its cover is bad everyone. I was walking to my locker but I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I looked up. HIM AGAIN?!

"You keep bumping into me." Well no shit Sherlock!

"Um yeah, it's destiny?" I gave a nervous laugh. He doesn't find it amusing. "I'm joking,"

"Right, if we keep meeting up like this I may as intrude me. I'm Castiel."

"Jasmine, nice to meet you!"

"Huh, you're not speaking Japanese now."

"Nope, well not for now."

"I'm kind of impressed how well you can speak it." And I impress that you still talking to me.

"Well, yeah I guess I study enough for it."

"Right," Well, this is awkward. Let's leave before it gets too awkward.

"Well, I'm going to the student council room now."

"Where Nathaniel the "I'm too perfect" guy is at?"

"You see him as "I'm too perfect"? I see him as "I'm smart enough to take over world" guy." He laughed.

"I didn't even think about that. I guess that suits him well then what I saw him, you're creative." Thank you Jesus for my talent of imagination.

"I guess I am, well I need to go bye." He smiled at me and left. I guess I gave this dude a good mood. HELL YEAH! I was going to the student council room until a girl just bumped into me.

"Ow," I turned around and looked at the girl who bumped into me. "You can't say sorry?" The girl stopped walking and walked to me.

"I don't have to say sorry to you, I'm the princess around here." The rude blonde girl said.

"And you're going to be the princess of my fist in the minute." She laughed.

"Someone has terrible angry issues." I swear to Kami, I'm going to kick this bitch all the way to Cuba.

"Someone is incredibly a bitch." She was surprised.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said, I didn't fucking stutter."

"A girl like you has a terrible mouth."

"Is that the only smart word you know "terrible"? You know there are other words than just "terrible". Like horrible, awful, gruesome. So many words for "terrible" but you probably too stupid to know." The blonde girl started to be angry.

"Are you here just to start a fight?"

"Naw, I'm here for the change for this school that's all bro."

"You're so weird."

"And you're such a bit..."

"Hey Jasmine," I turned around and saw Nathaniel. I almost use inappropriate word in front the student body that will be awful.

"Oh hey Nathaniel," The girl left me alone…for now. This war isn't over, bitch.

"I see you have met my sister, Amber."

"That's your sister?!" He nodded.

"Your sister is a bitch…I mean um…meinu." Let's hope he didn't hear me what I said first and know what meinu means. (It means bitch in Japanese.)

"Haha, I understand you curse. I heard Castiel curse all the time nonstop." I smiled.

"Um, anyways, I was wondering do you have the picture."

"Oh snap, no I was going to get it maybe at after school or something."

"Well, I suppose you hurry please." I nodded.

"You seem so uptight, bro."

"Um yeah I pretty much am."

"Live more life, bro. Not hell." He smiled.

"Haha, I will try." The school bell rings. I looked at my schedule.

"Well, I'm going to…YES!"

"What is it?"

"I have World History!"

"You're excited about World History?"

"Hell yes bro, there are SO many things to learn in World History then just American History. Learning about this country just makes me want vomit unless it has UK with it."

"Why UK?" You don't know about USUK, don't you?

"No reason," I ran to my class. Do not want to ruin the guy's innocents…for now.

…

"_Ok, who am I going to sit with? Probably with myself again or with Ken. Goddamn it."_ I thought and sighed. Who am I supposed to sit with? I don't want to sit next to Ken. I mean he's ok and all but I just don't want to. He is like one of those friends you don't want to do ANYTHING with them but you still want them to be your friend. I looked around for empty table. I found an empty table; I went over there and sat down. I looked around and saw people talking to their friends but strange part is…I didn't spot Castiel or Nathaniel anywhere. Mm, strange oh well, that's their business. I'm not in the mood for "Ninja Yaoi Fan Jazzy" in the moment. I mean this is my first day here. Why will I? I put my earphones and select a song. My favorite song that I never get tired of: Titanium and 500 Miles Mash Up.

"_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door"_

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

"_Fire away, fire away,"_

"_Ricochet, take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

_I'm Titanium,_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

_I'm Titanium,"_

True music, such talent for this song. My favorite mash up of all time. I saw a girl with orange hair sitting with me. I took my earphones off.

"Oh konnichiwa I mean…hi." There goes my Japanese speaking again.

"Hi, I'm Iris."

"I'm Jasmine White, nice to meet you."

"What are you listening to?"

"A mash up of Titanium and 500 Miles."

"Oh I heard that before! I actually really like that song!"

"Haha, me too I never get tired of listening to it."

"Me either!" I smiled.

"JASMINE!" Goddamn it, Ken you don't have yells my name like we're in the jungle.

"Hai?"

"I got the picture for you!" He gave me the picture.

"Really, thanks Ken! You're a big help!"

"Aw, it's the least I could do for you, my love!"

"Look girls, her boyfriend are a nerd." Oh no, not this bitch again! I saw her with her two followers. They laughed at her lame joke.

"Haha, it was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Probably forgot because you was too force on your nerdy boyfriend." Do not make me go and slap a bitch.

"Orokana o shiri no haha kusobitchi, (Stupid mother fucking bitch)" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Figure it out, you filthy animal."

"I will," Best comeback ever, so original. The girls left me alone. I swear I'm going to kill her.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, I own you one." He smiled. Ken isn't so bad; he just really likes me that's all.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Iris asked.

"Ok!" He sat next to me. This can start a beautiful friendship. Maybe Sweet Amoris isn't as bad as I thought it will be. Problem: Where is the yaoi?

…

After school, I went to the student council room. I saw Nathaniel working hard as I ever seen a student before. I will like to work hard if I wasn't so lazy (but that's America for you).

"Nathaniel," He turned around and gave polite smile.

"Oh hi Jasmine, did you get the picture?"

"Yeah," I gave him the picture.

"Wow, you look nice in that picture." Don't use that as masturbation material.

"Thanks,"

"Ok then, you can finally go home now." I'm going to go home and watch all the damn yaoi I want like USUK. I giggled at my thought.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing,"

"You have a thought about what you're going to do at home."

"Yup,"

"What are you planning to do?" Oh sweet baby Jesus,

"USUK,"

"What's that?" A couple.

"A…new country." Seems reasonable.

"Sounds interesting have fun doing that. See you tomorrow, Jasmine." I nodded. I left the student council room. I walk up to Castiel.

"When you said it was destiny, you weren't kidding. We keep ending up to each other." I smiled.

"Told you, what are you going to do?"

"Smoke, you?"

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, what does that turn you off?"

"Yup, pretty much. I hate smoking."

"Why?"

"I don't like the smell, it can kill you, and I have asthma."

"You have asthma, wow you are a nerd."

"Oh shut up." He smiled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to home."

"Mom and dad expecting you?"

"I don't think so; my parents are leaving me here in this country. They have to do trading with Japan."

"Why Japan?"

"Because America and Japan has political relationship that's why."

"You really most love history."

"World history honey." I corrected him.

"Since you seem you're not going to do anything else, you want to come with me?" I looked at my watch. I guess I have time.

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything important."

…

After hanging out with Castiel, I went home. When I went inside the house I saw note on the table. I grabbed the note and read it.

"_Dear Jasmine,_

_I know how much you want to go to Japan but we want you to finish school here in America before you can go to Japan. I'm glad that you're learning more Japanese every day but you should try out other countries like England. I know you like England also, so you should try study more about that country. There may be things you never know about England besides American Revolution and all. Just studying other countries. Almost we bought you hundreds of notebooks so that you can never run out of notebooks when you writing your stories or classwork._

_We want you to be good at school. No funny business, Jasmine. Don't try throwing a party, or try to bring a boy home or anything like that, ok?_

_We will see you a bit, Jasmine. Also, your father found out what yaoi is. If you don't know what that is, then DON'T search it up. It's inappropriate for your age._

_Love, Your Mother"_

Now, my mother tells me about yaoi. It's kind of too late now, mom!

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! I don't know if there will be a next chapter but whatever. Bye! :P**


End file.
